


How Can One Guy Be So Perfect?

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actually enjoyed writing this a lot, And it isn't even that long I'm sorry, At least I think it's a surprise, At least I thought they were, BUT WHEN THEY DO THEY'RE ADORABLE, Bomin is actually perfect LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN HIM, Bomin likes Renjun, Chenle is loud as always, Donghyuck missed Yuta, Jaemin is jealous from the beginning, Jeno didn't want to be jealous, Jisung wants to grow up I think, Literally just wtf did I write, M/M, Mark doesn't really show up a lot, Multi, Neither does Taeyong, NoMin get jealous, Placed everyone from main series in here because why not, Polyamory, Renjun is an oblivious angel, Swearing, There's like one kiss scene, Yuta missed Donghyuck, lots of sighing, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: The stranger had black hair, nice skin, pretty eyes, facial features that rivalled Jeno’s and……and a smile that seemed to brighten up everyone’s world.





	How Can One Guy Be So Perfect?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksmusicmovies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksmusicmovies/gifts).



> Here is the long awaited (it's been a week) story where NoMin are jealous because some guys likes Renjun and asks him out. I chose Bomin from Golden Child because he just fit the whole 'this dude is too perfect and I'm actually willing to admit that he's better than me' concept AS WELL AS the fact that I think he would get along really well with the Dreamies if they ever knew each other. I honestly let myself be a bit TOO free with the whole story so if it isn't what you thought it would be then...I'm sorry...but I'm also super satisfied with this one!!
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. I also do not own Golden Child. All credit goes to rightful owners.

“I don’t get it…Just _why_?” Jaemin felt the eye smiling next to him hit him on the head as he stared at his oldest boyfriend who was shyly smiling beside a taller stranger. The stranger had black hair, nice skin, pretty eyes, facial features that rivalled Jeno’s and…

 

…and a smile that seemed to brighten up everyone’s world.

 

_Except my world. I only need two suns for my light._

 

“Jaemin, don’t be mean,” Jeno chastised before he turned towards the two and smiled one of his _precious_ eye smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Bomin!” _Oh, is that his name?_

“It’s nice to meet you too…” The stranger replied hesitantly before looking away shyly. _Okay…that’s pretty fucking adorable._

“ _As I was saying_ , Bomin’s new here and since he’s the same age as me, I thought it would be good to bring him to our little group!” Renjun exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement as Donghyuck yawned. Jaemin continued to glare holes into the poor student’s head and received yet another hit from Jeno who was beside him, a quiet hiss of _‘be nice!’_ escaping the slightly older male’s lips. “I know Mark-hyung’s talking to Woojin-hyung but where’s Jisung and Chenle? They usually come here…”

“Off doing Jisung and Chenle things,” Donghyuck answered before waving at Bomin. “Yo! I’m Donghyuck! Resident asshole at your service!”

“Hyuck…I don’t think thats a good first impression…” He heard Renjun mumble underneath his breath as he took a seat opposite him in the classroom, carefully setting his lunch down on the desk that they had pushed up against Jaemin’s own. “Hang on, I’ll get you a chair, Bomin.”

“Uh…thanks Renjun-hyung…” The new kid - Bomin - said in response, making Jaemin glare even more at him as swirls of disgust started to churn in his stomach when he noticed a slight pink tint on the new kid’s cheeks.

“Jaemin, Jeno. Don’t be dicks and introduce yourself,” Renjun told them in a warning tone when he sat back down with Bomin beside him, glaring at the both of them but setting aside most of his glare for Jaemin.

“Hi, I’m Jeno and this idiot is Jaemin,” Jeno said before Jaemin could get a chance to as he smiled brightly at the newest addition to their group.

“Yeah and we’re all gay,” Jaemin added on, hearing Bomin chuckle before the new student sent him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, I don’t judge,” Bomin replied sweetly, making Jaemin’s thoughts of ‘ _What if Renjun ditches us for him?’_ rise as he added Bomin’s caring nature to the list of _‘Things That Bomin Has That I Don’t’_ that already grew to be bigger than his ego in the past few minutes.

“Good because I’m kind of dating two idiots who are sitting here right now.” _So back off._

“Oh? A polyamorous relationship?” Bomin asked in curiosity as Jaemin nodded seriously, still glaring at the other while Jeno sighed and Renjun buried his head into Donghyuck’s neck to hide his bright blush of embarrassment. Donghyuck simply laughed at the whole ordeal, patting Renjun’s locks.

“Got a problem with it?” He found himself asking harshly as Bomin’s gentle laughter resounded through his eardrums.

“Why would I?” Bomin asked him in response, smiling slightly at him as he began to unpack his lunch. “It’s just the way you love.”

 

_Yeah okay, we’re fucked. He’s too good of a match for Renjun…fuck._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What do you mean you can’t go home with us?” Jeno asked his older boyfriend as Jaemin nodded beside him. He saw Renjun sigh before looking up at the ceiling in a silent prayer.

“Because I need to stay back and work on this partner project for art. We only have two weeks to do it so Bomin and I want to start early,” Renjun explained to his two boyfriends who looked back in disapproval. “Don’t give me that look.”

“But we were going to crash at Jeno’s since his parents said they didn’t mind and cuddle!” Jaemin protested as Jeno nodded along.

“We were _finally_ going to watch that movie that Mark-hyung recommended to us!” He added on, watching as Renjun’s face contorted into one of confusion.

“Which movie was that again?” _Oh my god…_

“Love, Simon. But with Korean subtitles since none of us know English,” He answered before scoffing and remembering the task at hand. “Either way, you’re ditching me to deal with Jaemin _alone_?”

“Really feeling the love here,” Jaemin commented, making Jeno feel guilty before sighing and wrapping his arms around his younger boyfriend’s waist.

“You know I love you,” He whispered before kissing Jaemin’s cheek and taking a moment to admire Jaemin’s slight pink tint on his cheeks.

“So you’ll be fine for me to come late to our cuddle session?” Renjun asked, hope lacing his words as Jeno groaned and turned towards his older boyfriend.

“You owe us,” He stated before childishly sticking out his tongue and guiding Jaemin away, vaguely hearing Renjun’s sweet laugh as he went back inside the art room to work on his project with Bomin.

 

_Bomin’s only been here for a few days and he’s already stealing one of my boyfriends from me…now what should Renjun repay us with?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I’m guessing that they didn’t take the fact that you had to do the project well?” Bomin asked him once he returned inside the art room, shaking his head in response.

“They mean well though,” He quickly said as Bomin gave him a questioning look. “What?”

“Nothing, come on,” Bomin hastily replied, gesturing to the large sheet of paper in front of them that they were going to use to plan their art project. “Let’s get started!”

“What was the topic again?” He asked the other, hurriedly sitting down on the chair opposite him as he started to write their names on the paper that was residing on the large table designed for major projects.

“Happiness,” Bomin replied, taking out the sheet that had all of the details on the project. “What do you think we should do?”

“Something to do with happiness,” He replied curtly, slightly missing the presence of his two boyfriends who usually stayed with him after school when he worked on solo projects.

“Then how about this?” He heard Bomin ask as the other wrote something down as a first possible option for their artwork, smiling up at him when he was done and making Renjun’s heart twist in pain since his smile reminded him of Jaemin’s. _I really want to join their cuddle session now but…I_ have _to do this project._ Looking down at the paper after sighing due to missing his two idiotic boyfriends, Renjun immediately burst out laughing before grabbing a marker and drawing a line through the suggestion.

“No way can we do that!” He exclaimed, laughter bubbling out of his mouth as the letters that made up _‘Huang Renjun’_ stared back at him through the line that he had created. “What’s that even meant to _mean,_ Bomin?”

 

He would have missed the other’s quiet response if he his hearing wasn’t better than the average teenager’s.

 

“It means you make _me_ happy…”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I don’t like him,” Jaemin stated as a greeting when he had arrived at their usual makeshift lunch table in Donghyuck’s classroom two weeks after Bomin had began to sit with them. “I really don’t like him.”

“We can’t help you with that, drama queen,” Donghyuck replied flatly, unwrapping the kimbap that he had brought that day and offering one to Jaemin who declined quite rudely. “Mark-hyung’s not coming, by the way. Said he had some math things to sort out.” Nodding at Donghyuck, Jaemin moved to take his usual seat beside Jeno.

“What’s there not to like about Bomin?” Jeno asked him when he sat down beside him and dropped his head on his shoulder, lunch forgotten on the table. “He’s super nice, really good looking-“

“He helps me with math!” Chenle piped up from where he was sitting on his younger boyfriend’s lap. “He’s super smart!”

“He also helped us carry some things to the dance studio when he saw we were struggling,” Jisung added, arms noticeably tightening around Chenle’s waist to prevent him from falling. “Even though it was in the opposite direction to the art rooms-“

“That’s the thing!” Jaemin screamed, immediately sitting up and thanking the heavens that he didn’t bump into Jeno’s jaw. “He’s _too_ perfect!”

“You were saying the same thing about Mark-hyung when you met him…” Donghyuck stated flatly, catching Jisung’s attention.

“Really? You thought _my_ brother was perfect?” The youngest asked in disbelief and Jaemin groaned, placing his head again on Jeno’s shoulder as Jeno chuckled.

“That’s not my point here!” He whined, feeling one of Jeno’s hands comb through his strands absentmindedly in comfort. “What if he ends up stealing Injun?!”

“Renjun’s whipped for the both of you,” Donghyuck deadpanned, eyes piercing Jaemin’s soul as he chewed on his kimbap. “Like, seriously whipped.”

“It’s disgusting,” Chenle added on, scrunching up his face as Jeno glared at him.

“You have no right to say that when you’re sitting on Jisung’s lap.” He heard Jeno say in defence as he huffed in frustration.

“But he’s just so _perfect_ and what if Junnie actually goes and ditches us for him?! You know, when Renjun came to join our cuddle session, Bomin was there and gave us a chocolate box as an apology because Renjun told him we were upset! It’s almost as if he’s the main character in some fucking manhwa and we’re just some goddamn leftovers- “ Jaemin’s ramble was cut off by Jeno’s hand moving from his hair to the nape of his neck and massaging it to calm him down.

“Have some faith in Renjun, Jaemin. He wouldn’t do that,” Jeno reassured him, glancing down at him with a soft smile as he said those words and causing Jaemin to nuzzle his face into the base of Jeno’s neck more.

 

“What wouldn’t I do?”

 

The sound of Renjun questioning them caused Jaemin to abruptly sit up once more, only this time he _did_ end up knocking his head on Jeno’s jaw and causing both of them to groan in pain. He heard Renjun giggle at them affectionately before he felt a hand ruffling his hair.

“Sorry, art rooms took longer to clean than usual and Bomin’s not coming since he said that he needed to talk to his English teacher for a while. So what wouldn’t I do?” Renjun asked him, pulling his hair to make him look up at him and exposing his faint blush of embarrassment.

“Leave us,” Jeno answered for him, making him stare at the other with disbelief swirling in his orbs. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s what you were talking about.” Grumbling, Jaemin pouted as Renjun laughed lightly at him before leaning down to kiss his pout.

“Even though you’re a pain, I don’t think I’d be able to leave you or Jeno,” Renjun whispered when he pulled away, making Jaemin’s eyebrows furrow as he stared.

“Not even for Choi Bomin?” He asked, ignoring Jeno who had banged his head on the table in what seemed to be immense frustration. He saw Renjun’s face contort into confusion as his oldest boyfriend tried to process what he had just asked.

“What the hell does Bomin have to do with-“

“Jaemin’s just being insecure,” Jeno stated as Jaemin cursed his boyfriend who smiled up at his other boyfriend in reassurance. _I’m not being insecure!_

“I’m just being reasonable-“

“So I suggest that you spend the rest of lunch babying him,” Jeno finished and winked (fucking _winked_ ) at Jaemin, causing him to fume even more.

“Was planning on doing it,” Renjun stated and sat down in the empty seat beside Jaemin, casually resting his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder and looking up at him. “Jaeminnie, do you want some dumplings?” Glaring at Renjun and then glaring at the dumplings, Jaemin decided to look away stubbornly without answering the older’s question and watched Jisung and Chenle who were in a deep conversation about their upcoming four month anniversary. “Jaeminnie?” Still stubbornly ignoring Renjun, Jaemin heard Donghyuck sigh as Jeno shook his head at the two.

“Jeno, get your boyfriends under control,” Donghyuck instructed the other as Jaemin observed Jeno laugh and give Donghyuck a brilliant eye smile.

 

“Nah, they need to sort this out themselves.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jeno didn’t think that he would ever be able to agree with Jaemin’s perspective on this whole situation (especially after the whole conversation they had yesterday at lunch) but he really did agree with Jaemin as he watched Bomin help Renjun pack up his things through the window of the art room. Jaemin had gone to Renjun’s place with Chenle to get their study session ready while Jisung and Mark went to the orphanage to visit the kids since they realised that it had been a few weeks since they last went (Jeno knew that it had only been _one_ week but he decided to keep his mouth shut). The more that he stared at his older boyfriend and decent acquaintance through the window of the art room, the more he felt like they really _did_ seem like a perfect couple. Bomin was at most half a head taller than Renjun - perfect for forehead kisses and hugs - and looked at Renjun as if he was the most precious thing in the world (Jeno didn’t have the heart to disagree). With matching pitch black hair and bright smiles that would put the sun out of business, Jeno couldn’t help but have an immensely _disgusting_ swirl lurk in his stomach the longer that he stared at the two.

 

However, the worst bit was that Lee Jeno couldn’t bring himself to look away.

 

They really complemented each other, not only physically but also in personality and talents. From his interactions with Bomin, Jeno knew that the other was a good person - a pure soul, just like Renjun - and that if Renjun ever left himself and Jaemin for the semi-new student, he would be taken care of well and probably better than how he was being taken care of by himself and Jaemin _now._

 

 _Fuck, they really_ do _look good together…_

 

The longer he stared, the more his skin crawled and the more the disgusting swirl in his stomach made him nauseous. As much as he wanted to - _willed himself to_ \- look away, the spell of seeing such a _perfect_ couple in front of him was too strong. He felt like the world’s biggest hypocrite when the jealousy that lurked in his stomach spread to his heart and squeezed it with every single negative intention it had-

 

Huang Renjun was laughing at something that Bomin had said when he glanced at the window to see Jeno standing there - outside, waiting for _him_ \- and waved with the purest smile that Jeno never grew tired of. Shyly, he waved back and watched Renjun who turned back to Bomin as his let his hand drop to his side along with his gaze.

 

“Jeno? Yah! Jeno! I’m talking to you!”

 

Slowly looking up and seeing Renjun with a playful glare in the dim hallway didn’t fail to make his heart skip a beat. The jealousy that was within him had halted and died down to a mere possibility as he continued to stare at Huang Renjun whose playful expression transformed into a more serious one.

 

_Fuck, I’d die if he ever left us._

 

“Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to walk me home so that we can study?” Renjun asked him flatly, expression morphing into annoyance as Jeno chuckled in embarrassment. Before he could answer, Jeno saw Bomin walk up to them and smile at him in greeting, awkwardness falling over the three of them. “I…um…invited him to come join our study session…” Renjun whispered to him, making the jealousy come back hundredfold as he turned to look at Bomin, subconsciously glaring at the other who visibly flinched.

“Um…if it’s too much of a hassle, I can just not join…” Bomin mumbled, bowing his head in an apology as Jeno felt guilt override his jealousy. _He’s so nice and hasn’t even done anything…oh my fucking_ god _, Jeno! You’re such a bully!_

“No!” He shouted as Bomin turned to walk away, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he took a deep breath and brought his eyes to lock with Bomin’s. “No, I mean…you…you can join us…I’m sure they wouldn’t mind…”

 

Jeno really wished that he didn’t hear Bomin’s tiny sigh of relief as the other casually slung his arm across Renjun’s shoulders.

 

“Lead the way, Guardian Angel Huang!” He heard Bomin exclaim as Renjun laughed and watched from behind the two as Renjun poked the other in the side.

“I _told_ you that I’m no angel, Bomin!” He heard Renjun retaliate and couldn’t help but feel his guilt and jealousy form to create a new emotion that words could never describe.

“Yeah but you’re _my_ Guardian Angel Huang!” _No! He’s not!_ Jeno never wanted more than to pull Bomin away from Renjun and scream in his face about how Renjun was _his_ and _Jaemin’s_ property and that he wouldn’t go around _touching_ Renjun because-

“Why are you so far away, Jeno?” Renjun asked him when he his laughter had ceased and he had turned back, looking over Bomin’s arm that was still around his shoulders. Jeno swallowed the sick feeling that was in his throat to the best of his ability as he glanced between the two, feeling the need to sigh but holding it back since Renjun’s concern was written all over his face.

“Your apartment, you lead the way,” He answered instead, looking down at the ground as he chose to trail behind the two other males.

 

If he had looked up, he would have seen Bomin’s curious expression along with Renjun’s overly concerned one.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I’m sorry, _what_ did you say?” Jaemin asked him when he had whispered his thoughts to the other on their usual study spot on the floor behind Renjun’s couch, isolated from everyone else who was studying on the floor around the coffee table. Jeno tried to ignore the pang in his heart that came with missing his older boyfriend who was obviously in a heated argument with Bomin over the composition of their art project.

“I said…that you were right,” He replied helplessly, sighing at the end and ignoring the fact that he was feeding Jaemin’s already huge ego.

“I knew it!” Jaemin screamed, all of the arguments and laughter on the other end of the couch swallowing the end of his exclamation. “I fucking knew it!”

“Okay, you’re the best at predicting things, congratulations,” He sarcastically said, finding himself smiling as Jaemin frowned and slapped his arm. “But don’t you get how bad this is for us?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you since he came to our group, dumbass!” Jaemin shouted in reply, slapping him even more as they both gradually forgot about the notes in front of them. “Why does no one listen to me?!”

“Because you’re more dramatic than Hyuck when its about your boyfriends,” He stated flatly, earning a glare from the younger who leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms.

“Well, what should we do?” Jaemin asked him, turning his head sharply to look at him from where he sat.

“What do you mean?” He asked dumbly, knowing perfectly well what Jaemin meant but not really knowing how to answer the younger’s question. He heard Jaemin sigh and actually _felt_ the younger’s frustration.

“I _mean_ ,” Jaemin started, leaning closer to Jeno to convey the seriousness of their conversation. “We should do _something_ before our precious little Injunnie is stolen by the big bad wolf!”

“You know that Bomin is too kind and caring to be the big bad wolf, Min,” He stated and saw Jaemin sigh in response. “And did you just call Renjun ‘little’? He’s going to _kill_ you for saying that-“

“That’s not the _point_ here, Jeno!” Jaemin cut him off, glaring at Jeno who gave him a deadpanned expression in return. “But we need to do _something_ so that Bomin doesn’t pull some stunt like kissing innocent Injun in the rain!”

“You make it sound like you haven’t done that,” Jeno stated as Jaemin slapped his arm, making him yelp in pain. “Ow! And I’m sure with all the shit that we’ve done to Renjun, he’s not so innocent anymore!”

“He’s _innocent_ , okay?!” Jaemin shouted back, slapping Jeno with each syllable that came out of his mouth. “ _Very_ innocent! An angel! A blessing!“

“Jaemin, stop it _hurts_ -“

“A literal sun! A dove! A beautiful spirit! A princess-“

 

“Why the fuck are you two fighting behind my couch? And did you just call me a princess, Jaemin?”

 

Both of them flinching and looking up at the topic of their conversation, Jeno wanted nothing more than to die in that one moment since Renjun seriously looked _pissed_ as he glared down at them. In fear, Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s wrist only for his hand to be pushed away as Jaemin attached himself onto Jeno’s arm.

“Jeno started it!” Jaemin screamed out childishly, leaning back more onto the couch as Jeno stared at him in shock.

“Jaemin was the one who called you a princess!” He shouted at the older childishly in hopes that he would be spared from Renjun’s wrath. He watched as Renjun sighed before bringing his hands up to massage his temples, already turning to go and rejoin the others who were laughing about some joke that Bomin had told. Out of sheer desperation, - or jealousy, he didn’t know and didn’t want to find out - Jeno reached out his arm that wasn’t being weighed down with a certain Na Jaemin to grab the hem of Renjun’s shirt.

 

“Injun, can’t you stay with us for a while?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Injun, can’t you stay with us for a while?”

 

That one sentence had Renjun’s heart breaking when he realised that he had been neglecting his two younger boyfriends without realising it due to the partner art project that he was working on with Bomin. _Well…I mean…I have to pass art but…damn it! I feel so guilty and I missed them so much!_ Sighing at how hopeless he was since he couldn’t even spend a few weeks without his boyfriends, Renjun sat down carefully in front of them and saw how Jaemin was shocked that he had agreed from where he was using Jeno’s arm as a tree.

 

“I’m sorry,” He blurted out when he was staring at Jeno’s face, the image of the other blurring as he felt tears form. He felt his boyfriends’ panic and heard them scramble to hold him, comfort him and tell him that they loved him.

“Injunnie, don’t be sorry.” He heard Jaemin mumble as they both wrapped their arms around him, making him feel even more like shit since he had missed their touch _so much_.

“But I…I haven’t been able to be with you two,” He reasoned, feeling oddly proud of himself as he didn’t hear any stutters or hiccups. His voice did, however, waver slightly near the end. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how distant I’ve become and-“

“Injunnie, look at me.” He heard Jeno instruct and felt Jaemin’s soft fingers pull his wrists away from his face as Jeno tilted his chin up delicately. “You just want to pass your project and we understand how much you love the subject. So don’t feel sorry-“

“Unless you’re ditching us to spend time with Choi Bomin, then you better feel _super_ sorry.” He heard Jaemin cut in and chuckled at the youngest’s words as Jeno sighed, tears subsiding as he revelled in the warmth that his boyfriends provided him with.

“Is someone… _jealous_?” He asked, laughing brightly at the way that Jaemin’s cheeks grew red as he looked away in a poor attempt to hide them.

“I’m not jealous! Stop laughing at me, you two!” Jaemin screamed, only causing Renjun and Jeno to laugh even more as Renjun watched Jaemin huff. “But seriously, Jun…how…what do you think of Bomin?” He heard Jaemin timidly ask him as their laughter died down and promptly looked at Jaemin with a curious expression.

“Me? And what I think of Bomin?” He asked, glad that the others were still laughing and joking around on the other side of the couch. “Does it matter?”

 

“More than you think,” Jeno whispered into his ear, the slightly younger male’s arms tightening around his waist as Jaemin pouted at him.

“Of course it does!” Jaemin protested before he made a noise in frustration, making Renjun smile fondly at him before reaching out his hands to caress the youngest’s face.

“He’s not better than you or Jeno,” He stated seriously, hoping that the love he felt was enough for both of his idiotic boyfriends to get the message.

“So out of us two, who _is_ better?” Jaemin asked him a second later, teasing tone coming into play as his eyes showed confidence that Renjun laughed at while Jeno complained.

“Jaemin, can you put aside your ego for _one fucking second_ -“

“It’s Jeno now that you asked that,” He answered, looking back to smile brightly at Jeno who simply looked offended.

“I wasn’t better originally?!” Renjun simply laughed in response to the other’s question before he saw two heads pop up from the back of the couch.

“This is cute and all,” Jisung started as he stared down at the three of them, stomach growling after. “But we’re hungry.”

“And before you ask, Bomin-hyung is fighting with Donghyuck-hyung about Japanese while Mark-hyung is talking on the phone with Taeyong-hyung,” Chenle explained as Renjun felt oddly exposed under the eyes of the younger males.

“So, can you cook for us, hyung?” Jisung asked, looking at Renjun who sighed.

“Sure, Jisungie!” Jaemin chirped, pulling Renjun’s hands off his face as Jisung looked at him in disgust.

“I was talking to Renjun-hyung.” The youngest stated, rolling his eyes as Chenle laughed loudly at Jaemin’s upset expression.

“You can bring your boyfriends to cook with you, ge!” Chenle shouted before tackling Jisung on the couch as the latter screamed.

“Guess we’re cooking,” He stated as he stood up, stretching while he waited for Jeno and Jaemin to get up as well.

 

It was no surprise when Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist and dropped his chin on Renjun’s head as they walked to the kitchen with Jeno holding Renjun’s hand tightly.

 

At least, not to most of the males in the living room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Okay, I know that Renjun literally told us last week that we were better,” Jaemin started as he stared at Bomin who was currently pinching Renjun’s cheeks and pulling them gently. _Damn, even when teasing, he’s gentle._ “But this is sort of pushing my buttons,” He finished as Jeno nodded next to him, eyes focused on the same scene in front of him. They were having a group date hangout and Renjun - being the pure and innocent angel he is - decided to invite Bomin along.

“Um…where did Jisung and Chenle go?” Mark asked them as Taeyong was frantically tapping his phone, probably already calling Jisung to ask for their whereabouts.

“What makes you think we know?” Donghyuck shot back, slightly bitter since Yuta hadn’t arrived at the arcade yet due to the lecture that he couldn’t skip.

“I’m sure they’re fine, hyung,” Renjun reassured them after he had slapped Bomin’s hands away and freeing his pretty face from the torture that it had gone through. “They’re probably just making out somewhere while we wait for Yuta-hyung.”

“But Jisung’s too _young_ to be making out!” Mark exclaimed incredulously, even though Jaemin knew that Mark knew that Jisung wasn’t such a little kid anymore.

“Weren’t _you_ making out with Taeyong-hyung at his age?” He asked Mark who glared at him and told him to shut up, earning a laugh and a hug from his older boyfriend.

“Yeah, they’re not picking up,” Taeyong stated when he had reached voicemail for the fifth time in the past few minutes.

“Hang on, I’ll try to get through to Chenle,” Renjun said and immediately pulled out his phone to call the younger. Jaemin watched as Bomin smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist, pulling him close enough for Renjun’s back to rest against his chest.

“Oh no you don’t-“ Jaemin hastily pulled Jeno back by the arm when he realised what the other’s intentions were and gave his boyfriend a disapproving look. “Look at what he’s doing to Renjun!”

“But we shouldn’t start a scene. Not _here_ anyway,” He reasoned and earned a dejected sigh from the other, making sure to glare extra hard at Bomin who seemed oblivious to their overflowing jealousy that even had Donghyuck giving them questioning looks.

 

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late.” Peeling his gaze away from where Renjun was obliviously waiting for Chenle to pick up his phone in Bomin’s arms, Jaemin saw Donghyuck’s expression light up when he saw the exchange student.

“Yuta-hyung!” Donghyuck shouted happily, running up to the exchange student who smiled wide as Donghyuck jumped on him, legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed each other in greeting. Forcing himself to look away and not feel jealous because one of his boyfriends was literally in another man’s arms, Jaemin’s gaze was only diverted to Mark and Taeyong who were both hunched over Mark’s phone and conversing in hushed whispers as they waited for Chenle to answer Renjun’s call.

“Okay, what the fuck is up with our group?” He asked Jeno, deciding to focus all of his attention on Jeno and becoming disappointed when he found himself glancing at Renjun to make sure that Bomin didn’t do anything bad (he knew that Bomin was too kind and caring to do anything more than what he already was performing).

“You mean the couple atmosphere?” Jeno asked him in reply and Jaemin stiffly nodded. “You know, _we_ would be joining in on the cuddles if it weren’t for Bomin, right?”

“Well, _yes_ but-“

“What’s up, hyungs!” Chenle shouted as he walked up to them, smiling wide as a line of bruises glistened in the sun on his neck and disappearing into his polo shirt. As if everyone was expecting it, all of the younger’s friends’ eyes stared at the hickeys and the bright red on Jisung’s cheeks.

“Jisung, what the fuck?!” Mark exclaimed as he stared in horror at the hickeys, Taeyong looking just as shocked as his younger boyfriend.

“Oh! Jisung’s getting laid!” Donghyuck shouted, laughing along with Yuta as they started to create theories on how long the hickeys would stay visible on Chenle’s neck.

“Chenle…I…I thought you were actually dying from what I heard when you picked up!” Renjun angrily shouted at the younger, breaking free from Bomin’s grasp (Jaemin couldn’t help the snicker that escaped him when he saw Bomin looking disappointed) and walking up to Chenle before shouting at him some more in Chinese.

“Hey, look,” Jeno whispered to him, nudging him to get him to observe Bomin who was awkwardly smiling and looking at their group from where he was isolated and left out.

“What about it?” He asked Jeno, receiving an eye roll in response before Jeno grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Bomin.

“Jeno, what the fu-“ He started, cutting himself off when he was in front of Bomin as he desperately tried to free his wrist from Jeno’s tight hold. “Hey, Bomin!” _Wow, I sound so fake._

“Oh, hey guys,” Bomin greeted them, smile turning even more awkward as Jeno gave the other one of his signature eye smiles that got his heart rate speeding up (today was no exception).

“If you want, you can stick with us today since Renjun is probably going to be annoying Chenle all day,” Jeno suggested and glared at Jaemin when he looked at his boyfriend in alarm. “We’ll be happy to keep you company! _Right_ , Jaemin?” Gulping at the deadly glare that Jeno was giving him through his eye smile, Jaemin stiffly nodded his head at Bomin.

“Yep! Really happy to keep you company!” He saw Bomin relax visibly and smile a precious smile that would get all of the girls at their school _begging_ to hang out with him.

 

_He’s too perfect! He’s way too perfect! There’s no way we can compete with him!_

 

_Well…at least he won’t be near Renjun for the day, right?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jeno regretted this.

 

He really regretted this.

 

Choi Bomin was too precious to even hate.

 

“How can one guy be so flawlessly perfect?” He whined in frustration to Jaemin who shrugged beside him as they both stared at Bomin handing a small _Yoshi_ plush toy to Renjun. The same plush toy that he and Jaemin had been trying to get for _ten minutes_ until Choi Bomin walked up and had only _three turns_ before he managed to snag the plush toy in the machine.

“And how can one guy be so fucking oblivious?” Jaemin asked back, obviously annoyed with how oblivious Renjun was to the whole situation. Throughout the day, Jeno had drifted between Jaemin and Bomin (who got along really well and were best friends up until five minutes ago) and Renjun (who was floating around and cheering everyone on in the arcade). Despite his numerous attempts of hinting to Renjun that Bomin was into him, Jeno was met with the same response each and every time.

 

_Jeno, Bomin is just a friend._

 

“Just a friend, my ass,” He muttered lowly, enough so that only Jaemin could hear him. “He’s a friend that’s probably going to steal your heart from us, Huang Renjun.”

“Are you seriously cursing Injunnie right now?” Jaemin asked him as he turned to his younger boyfriend in distress.

“What the hell do you think, Min?!” He exclaimed, pouting at the younger who raised his eyebrow at him. “Our boyfriend is literally being courted!”

“Well…uh…we can…” Jaemin started, taking a few minutes to think even though Jeno knew that they had run out of decent ideas to perform in an attempt to get their innocent boyfriend back. _Wait, innocent? Injun isn’t that innocent anymore._ “Yep, I’ve got nothing.” Groaning in frustration, Jeno threw his head back as he stared at the ceiling and wallowed in self-pity since he was sure that Renjun would be smarter than _this_.

“The thing is, I’m not even that jealous or mad anymore,” He said, lowering his head and looking at Jaemin who gave him a sympathetic smile. “Like, Bomin’s literally so _perfect_ that I can’t bring myself to hate him.”

“Tell me about it!” Jaemin exclaimed, grabbing Jeno’s shoulders and shaking him vigorously. _Jaemin, stop! I’m losing too many brain cells!_ “Like, he’s so fucking _precious_ that I’m sure Renjun would be happier with him than us!”

“Do you think he’ll be creeped out if we go up to him and say ‘If Renjun ditches us for you, please don’t try so hard because then we’ll look bad’?” He asked his younger boyfriend who stopped shaking him and looked at him with disbelief written all over his face. “What?”

“Are you seriously contemplating on just handing over our boyfriend like that?!” Jaemin screamed at him, voice resounding through the arcade and catching everyone else’s attention.

“No! I’m just saying that _if_ it happens then at least we’ll know that he’s in good hands!” He justified himself as Jaemin sighed and rested his head on his shoulder, burying his head there as Jeno wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist.

“We both know that Bomin would do a better job that us _combined_ ,” Jaemin stated and Jeno nodded, burying his nose into Jaemin’s hair and not noticing the looks that their friends were giving them. “Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t think it is,” He answered Jaemin honestly, not hearing the footsteps that were coming towards them as he began to stroke Jaemin’s hair.

“But what if it is and we’re just being assholes?” Jaemin asked him, pulling back to look at Jeno with so much self doubt that it clawed at his heart.

 

“You two are assholes, regardless. Seriously? Cuddling without me?”

 

Turning to look at the owner of the voice at the same time as Jaemin, Jeno saw a pouting Renjun who looked like he wanted some hugs too.

 

“Okay, come on, baobei,” He sighed out, smile emerging as he took one hand off Jaemin to extend it towards Renjun and inviting him in.

“Gladly,” Renjun replied before slotting himself in Jeno’s side and being draped in Jeno’s and Jaemin’s warmth.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Bomin…what?” He asked in disbelief as he stared at the other who was avoiding his gaze at that very moment. “What?”

“I…” He watched as Bomin took a deep breath and released it with a shaky exhale. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.” _I’m sorry but I’m already dating two idiots…I’m really sorry, Bomin…_

“I-“

 

“OKAY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!”

 

Before he could even turn his head towards the voice of the person who had interrupted him, Renjun felt himself being turned around and pushed to someone’s chest as the mystery person walked up towards Bomin.

 

“Jun? You good?” He heard Jeno’s voice ask him and immediately looked up, alarmed. _Since when was Jeno here?!_

“Jeno?!” He asked and got a sheepish chuckle in response, turning towards the angry voice that was being directed towards Bomin and sounded very close to Jaemin’s voice.

“I _hate_ you, Choi Bomin! I hat you so much!” He heard Jaemin shout as the his youngest boyfriend grabbed the front of Bomin’s uniform shirt and began shaking him in the middle of the school hallway. _Thank god school is over and we were going home…otherwise, this could have been messy._ “I hate you for being so perfect! I hate you for being better than me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”

“Jaemin? What are you-“ Bomin’s question (as well as Renjun’s unspoken question) was cut off by Na Jaemin shaking him more vigorously.

“See?! Even now, you’re being polite and asking me in a calm manner! I hate that so much!” Jaemin continued to shout before Renjun saw the younger release one of his hands and point towards where he was in Jeno’s arms. “You see that art kid there?! The short one?! That’s my princess you’re asking out on a date! And _Jeno’s_ princess too!”

“Jaemin, I’m not-“ His protest was short lived when Jeno hushed him, pulling him closer to his chest as they began to watch the events before them unfurl.

“And I would like to play the angry boyfriend role and tell you to fuck off but you’re too kind for me to do that!” Jaemin shouted, making Jeno groan and shake his head as Renjun giggled fondly. _I think you should’ve been the one for the confrontation, Jeno…_ “So I’m going to settle for saying I hate you because I do! I hate you, Choi Bomin! I hate you so much!”

 

“Jaemin, I don’t quite understand-“ _Bomin, I don’t think he’s going to let you speak…_

“I hate you! Why do you have to be so perfect?! Why do you have to be such a good match for my boyfriend?!” Jaemin continued to shout, actions of shaking Bomin subsiding as his voice rose. “Why do you have to go and steal my boyfriend’s heart, Choi Bomin?!”

“Jaemin, he hasn’t-“ _I haven’t answered him, yet…Jaemin…I was going to_ reject _him since I only want you and Jeno…_ “Jeno, don’t you think we should-“

“Shhhh. Let us be possessive over you, for once,” Jeno whispered to him, immediately changing his fond expression to a hardened glare when his eyes raked over Bomin’s form. Panicking and fearing that his boyfriends would do something to injure Bomin, Renjun tried his best to break free from Jeno’s hold only for the other to hold him in place.

“Couldn’t you have gone for someone else?! Someone who was dating someone who wouldn’t be so insecure because they know that they deserve their partner?!” Jaemin shouted as Bomin’s confused expression only grew. “Jeno and I both know that we don’t deserve an angel like Renjun but we would like to have him for as long as possible, you know! Preferably for life! Well, that’s just me but I’m sure Jeno thinks the same!”

“Idiot…of course, I think the same…” Renjun heard Jeno mumble and felt his heart leap at his boyfriends’ proclamations, feeling the need to make his opinion known because he _really_ didn’t want to let go of his boyfriends either.

“Jeno, _please_ ,” He pleaded, looking up desperately at the other who simply sighed when he saw the desperation in his eyes.

“Fine,” Jeno stated as he loosened his hold to enable Renjun to break free and run towards Jaemin who was still shaking Bomin in his angered state.

 

“And I _know_ that you’d be able to take care of Renjun better than we would ever be able to and that’s just annoying! I hate you for being so perfect, Choi Bomin!”

“Alright, enough of this!” He shouted as he forcibly plucked Jaemin’s fingers off Bomin’s uniform shirt and pushing the two apart as he stood in between them with his arms outstretched. “Enough! Please!”

“But Renjun-“ He sent Jaemin a glare that got his youngest boyfriend to hold his tongue for he needed to apologise and kindly reject Bomin first before dealing with his two boyfriends. “Bomin, I’m really sorry but-“

“I didn’t have a chance in the first place, did I?” Bomin asked him and the question caught him so off-guard that he found himself staring at the other in awe.

“I…” He started, seeing Bomin actually _glare_ at him and averting his eyes since it was intimidating. He felt Jeno press a kiss to his temple in encouragement and sensed that Jaemin was too scared to touch him yet due to the glare that he had sent him a few minutes prior. “No…you didn’t. I’m-“

“Don’t,” Bomin cut him off before Renjun found the will in him to raise his gaze from where it was on Jeno’s hands that were on his stomach as the other hugged him from behind. “Don’t be sorry when I didn’t know that you were in a relationship.” He felt Bomin stare at them for a few seconds after before the other smiled slightly. “A really serious one at that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it honestly slipped my mind and I-“

“Renjun. It’s okay,” Bomin reassured him but Renjun couldn’t help but feel that he was reassuring himself. “It’s fine! Really! I’m the one who tried even though I knew that Jeno and Jaemin didn’t like me. Jaemin, especially.”

“You were flirting with my boyfriend!” Jaemin childishly shouted as Renjun glared at him, effectively making him squeak as Bomin chuckled at them.

“You three…I would never have guessed that Jaemin’s boyfriends were you two,” Bomin stated, shaking his head and smiling as he looked at them. “I thought that he would just flock to someone like Donghyuck or something-“

“Donghyuck would be a shitty boyfriend!” Jaemin screamed out, causing both Renjun and Jeno to glare at him as he put his hands up in surrender. “I’m just stating the truth, don’t you dare deny it!”

“Then what does that say about Yuta-hyung?” Jeno asked Jaemin whose eyes widened in realisation before he covered his mouth in shock, causing Renjun to laugh at how _adorable_ Jaemin was in that moment.

“Either way, I hope you three last long,” Bomin said before sighing and looking at the three of them with disappointment. “But I wish that at least _one_ of you told me because if I knew then I would have backed off.”

 

“Excuse you, _I_ told you! The first day!” Jaemin shouted childishly, frowning at the other who gave him a deadpanned expression.

“You never specified _who_ so I had no idea!” Bomin retaliated, equally as childish, huffing and glaring at Jaemin who gladly glared back. Renjun simply laughed along with Jeno at the pair before walking over to Jaemin with Jeno following him, not letting go of his waist.

“Babe,” He whispered, hoping that Jaemin would first calm down and then touch him since he truly had missed the younger when he was working on his joint project that he had just finished and would hand in the next day. “Babe, look at me…” He saw Jaemin pout and slowly turn to look at him as he heard Bomin and Jeno chuckle at his youngest boyfriend’s antics. “I told you that I wouldn’t be able to leave you.”

“Yeah but what if you _did_?!” Jaemin whined, stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around Renjun’s neck to pull him closer in a comforting hug. Smiling, Renjun wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist and buried his face in Jaemin’s neck, feeling Jeno press comforting kisses down the back of his neck as the pair of arms around his waist squeezed him playfully.

“What part of ‘not being able to’ do you not understand, Jaemin?” He asked in amusement as Jaemin grumbled out something that was incoherent.

“Jeno felt the exact same way I did, though…” He heard Jaemin mumble and felt Jeno freeze, immediately letting go of Jaemin and turning around to smirk at Jeno who donned an expression that portrayed how betrayed he felt.

“So you were just as jealous, huh?” He asked teasingly as Jeno groaned and let go of him, rolling his eyes as he began to walk away. Renjun couldn’t help but laugh as Jaemin smiled widely and ran towards Jeno, playfully jumping on his back as they exited the building - probably to wait for them outside.

“They seem like a handful.” He heard Bomin state while he was staring at the entrance of the building. “Like a really big handful.”

“You’ll find your own handful to take care of, I know it,” He replied good-naturedly, playfully bumping Bomin before running down the hall to join his boyfriends outside. “Whoever can get Jeno to give them a piggy back wins!”

“Oh, you’re on, Huang Renjun!” Bomin shouted, running after him and easily catching up to him despite his head start. “I don’t _care_ if Jeno’s your boyfriend, I’m gonna _force_ him to give me a piggy back!” Laughing at the other and willing himself to go faster, Renjun ended up reaching the exit the same time that Bomin jumped on Jeno’s back only to get dropped by the other with Jaemin filming the whole scene.

“I win!” He shouted as he jumped on Jeno’s back, making the slightly younger panic before he realised who it was and holding his thighs tightly as he spun around in a circle, making Renjun scream in delight or fear or both with Jaemin laughing as he filmed them all.

 

_Maybe, they’ll Bomin more now…I hope they like Bomin more now…_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So, Renjun,” Jaemin said as a way of greeting when he opened the door for them, moving aside to let him enter his house that was currently deserted since his parents went out ten minutes ago to pick up some food for them to eat. “You owe us.”

“I do?” Renjun asked innocently, glancing between Jaemin who had a mischievous smile to Jeno who attempted to look indifferent. “I do?”

“Yes, you do,” Jaemin stated before he grabbed each of his boyfriends wrists, dragging both of them to his bedroom and sitting down on his bed with his back against the wall. Stretching his legs out, he patted the space between them and gestured for Renjun to sit (to which he did after protesting). “You owe us cuddles,” He whispered into Renjun hair as he wrapped his arms around the older male’s waist and pulled him close so that he could feel Renjun’s back against his chest. “Come on, Jeno!” He exclaimed, holding his arms out to invite his other boyfriend who chuckled at him before climbing onto the bed.

“I have a better idea,” Jeno whispered lowly as he met Jaemin’s curious gaze, desire written inside his irises as Jaemin smirked back.

“I approve,” He quipped, leaning his head down to gently kiss Renjun’s neck as Jeno claimed the smallest male’s lips, enjoying the way that Renjun froze for a quick second before relaxing again. He could hear the obscene sound of his boyfriends kissing and groaned into Renjun’s neck at the thought they were _his_ and not anyone else’s. _He_ was the only one who could do this them and _they_ were the only ones who could do this to him as well.

“Jaemin…” He heard Renjun gasp out when he came across a particularly sensitive spot, deciding to dwell on that specific area just to see what kind of noises he could pull out of the other as Jeno kept Renjun’s mouth occupied. “More…” Pulling away, Jaemin helped Jeno rotate Renjun so that he was facing him now and immediately pressed his lips against his oldest boyfriend’s.

“You shouldn’t have made us jealous baobei.” He heard Jeno say as he coaxed Renjun to open his mouth, causing the smaller male beneath him to make a strangled noise in his throat. “Time to pay the price.” He felt Renjun pull away and saw him turn to look at Jeno, alarmed at what the other’s words could imply. Jaemin found himself smirking at the adorable way that Renjun stared at Jeno for a few seconds before he dared to open his mouth to speak.

“What price?” The smallest male asked and Jaemin raised his hand to cup Renjun’s cheek, savouring how _soft_ the other’s skin felt under his touch and gently pushed Renjun’s face to look at him again.

“You’re about to find out, aren’t you, baobei?” He asked teasingly, giving Renjun a searing kiss just as his oldest boyfriend was going to answer and feeling Jeno’s hand against his stomach underneath his thin shirt.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Renjun!” He heard a slightly deep voice scream, cracking along the vowels as Bomin ran towards their table in the middle of lunch. Jeno nearly choked on his meal when Bomin slammed a piece of paper down on the table while Donghyuck complained and only stopped when Mark flicked his forehead. “Look! It’s the mark of our project!” Curious, Jeno leaned over Renjun’s shoulder (and sensed Jaemin leaning over his own shoulder) to get a glimpse of the score that he had received.

“Goddamn! Are those full marks?!” He heard Chenle shout as he stared at the paper, eyes following the lines of the _100/100_ that was circled near the top right hand corner of the page. “Good job, ge!”

“Are you serious, Bomin?!” Renjun asked the other who nodded his head vigorously and revealing a large rolled up piece of paper that was previously hidden behind his back. “Mr Kim emailed me to pick ours up since he wanted to hand it in to some drawing competition as an entry!”

“Let us see! Let us see!” He heard Jaemin shout from beside him, the younger jumping up and down in his seat as Jisung and Chenle had already begun to move everyone’s food to make space for the artwork (much to Donghyuck’s whines).

 

When Bomin and Renjun had unravelled the piece of paper, Jeno was left with staring at what first looked like a bunch of animals. Upon closer inspection, he could identify a baby lion, a bear, a meerkat, a dolphin, a baby chick, a snow owl, a peacock and something that looked like a really furry mouse. The mouse-like animal was in the middle with the other animals around it, all seemingly smiling and happy. There were also smaller details such as the baby chick nuzzling it’s beak against the dolphin’s fin, the baby lion and bear both resting their heads on the mouse-like animal’s head and the snow owl being hugged by the meerkat and the peacock.

 

“Not to be rude or anything, like this is really really good but…” Donghyuck started before he shook his head and looked at Renjun and Bomin. “What the hell is this meant to be? A zoo?”

“Okay, that’s just plain rude,” Bomin stated, slightly glaring at Donghyuck who put his hands up in defence and started to justify his question with _‘I don’t take art!’_ to which Bomin replied with a simple _‘That’s why you’re so dumb!_ ’.

“It’s _meant_ to be us!” Renjun shouted and Jeno could tell that he was slightly hurt since his friends hadn’t realised what the artwork was meant to be of. On instinct, Jeno placed his hand on top of his older boyfriend’s while shooting Bomin a reassuring smile.

“It looks brilliant. What was the topic?” He asked and he saw Renjun’s eyes light up along with Bomin’s.

“Happiness!” Renjun piped up, making Jeno chuckle as Jaemin hummed while pointing to the perfectly drawn baby lion.

“Is this meant to be Mark-hyung?” Jaemin asked, earning enthusiastic nods from Bomin and Renjun. Jeno smiled softly when Bomin started pointing to the rest of the animals, explaining who that animal represented and why they were that specific animal.

“See the baby lion is Mark because he’s like the leader of our whole group and the bear is obviously Donghyuck! They’re both really fluffy and not as intimidating as they seem!” Bomin explained happily, earning a protest from Donghyuck.

“I am _very_ intimidating, thank you very much!” Donghyuck whined, glaring at Bomin who simply laughed him off and shook his head, completely ignoring the other from that point on. The way that Bomin had comfortably made his way into their group was pleasant to say the least - it made their group feel a bit more carefree but also made them grow closer as Jeno was sure that he would do _anything_ to protect Bomin from bad guys, just as he would for anyone else in their group.

 

“And the meerkat is Renjun! He looks like one! The dolphin is _obviously_ Chenle because of his piercing scream that he calls a laugh-“ Jeno burst out laughing along with everyone else at Chenle offended expression as Bomin simply winked at the younger before pointing to the baby chick. “That one’s Jisung, by the way! We all know how much of a baby he is!”

“Yeah but he’s _my_ baby now so _back off_ ,” Chenle threatened, trying to glare at everyone but not coming off as strong as he thought he was. Jeno simply smiled at the youngest couple since Chenle trying to glare at everyone while clinging onto a very annoyed Jisung was quite amusing and adorable.

“Moving on!” Bomin shouted, earning a loud _‘HEY!’_ from Chenle and laughs from everyone else. “The owl is Jeno since it smiles just like him and the peacock is Jaemin because they need to be the centre of attention all the time-“

“I’m going to fucking sue you,” Jaemin spat out with no real venom in his voice as Bomin gave him a finger heart and a bright smile.

“And _I’m_ the Ili Pika!” Bomin finished while pointing to the mouse-like animal in the middle of the animals.

“The _what_?!” Jisung asked, obviously confused as to what the other had said and causing Bomin to roll his eyes.

“The Ili Pika! It’s a species of rabbit in China-“

“Wait, that’s a _rabbit_?! I thought it was a bear!” Mark asked in amazement as he stared at the animal and Jeno found himself doing the same since he was _certain_ that it looked more like a _mouse_ than a _rabbit_ , in his opinion anyway.

“Well, technically _no_ but it’s nickname is the ‘Magic Rabbit’ and I just thought it was cute so I adopted it as my animal!” Bomin exclaimed as Renjun rolled his eyes and turned to everyone.

“The real reason is because he’s quiet and adorable and these guys are just that,” Renjun explained and Jeno nodded in agreement, squeezing Renjun’s hand that was still in his to show how proud he was. He saw that Jaemin was still observing the artwork in awe and decided to let the younger be since Jaemin’s pride was being shown through his smile.

“What do you think?” Bomin asked them, sounding slightly nervous as he began to tap his fingers on the table, too anxious to sit down.

“It’s really good, hyungs! I’m honoured to be included!” Jisung praised them as Bomin and Renjun visibly relaxed at the oncoming slaughter of praises on their artwork.

“Yeah, thanks and all but I have to hand it back to Mr Kim,” Bomin stated, laughing slightly at the end as he rolled up the artwork and gave the marking criteria to Renjun who let go of Jeno’s hand to fold it and place it in his pocket. “I’ll catch you all later for the study session at Jun and Le’s, right?”

“Don’t be late like last time! We all know what you do with Donghyun-hyung!” Chenle shouted after him as Bomin went to deliver the artwork to his teacher for the competition and Jeno shook his head fondly.

“Don’t tease him like that, Le. You know how flustered he can get when we bring up Donghyun-hyung,” He chastised the other who rolled his eyes and turned to Mark.

“How’s the plan going, Mark-hyung?” Chenle asked and Mark smiled mischievously as he gave the rest of them a thumbs up. Jeno felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins at the thought of locking his beloved friend, Bomin, and his beloved friend’s crush, Donghyun, in Renjun and Chenle’s bedroom later after school during their study session.

 

And the best bit was that he knew everyone else was feeling the exact same adrenaline rush and euphoria at the thought of being mini cupids - Jaemin, especially.

 

“You know, I was thinking of getting there early to hang up this picture I photoshopped of them on the wall,” Jaemin started, smiling innocently at everyone as Jeno felt his heart squeeze in adoration since his younger boyfriend was being too adorable. “I could print out the picture later!”

“By ‘photoshop’, do you mean that you just cropped pictures to place them next to each other?” Renjun asked on his other side, smirking at Jaemin who looked away in embarrassment. Chuckling Jeno draped an arm over both of them and pulled them in closer.

“I think we should hang it up,” He stated, hearing both of them laugh along with the other side of the table at Bomin’s oncoming misery or blessing.

 

_Man, Bomin better be thankful that he has brilliant friends like us…_

 

_…as long as he doesn’t kill us after._

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it! Some fun facts (that you don't really have to read):
> 
> 1) I was originally going to make Renjun scheme with Bomin to make NoMin jealous but that just seemed like it would make NoMin super mad and I didn't really want to write about a petty Jaemin (we all know that he would be petty AF)
> 
> 2) Every time a character sighed in this was when I actually sighed in real life while writing because this whole story was just really frustrating in my eyes
> 
> 3) Everything could've been solved if Jaemin just told Bomin he was dating Jeno and Renjun in the first scene LMAO
> 
> 4) I imagine that they ended up printing that image that Jaemin 'photoshopped' and put it on the wall of Renjun and Chenle's bedroom with a big sign that said 'BOMIN LIKES YOU DONGHYUN' above it
> 
> 5) This is kinda in the time frame where YuHyuck have gotten together (as of right now, they haven't because I haven't written that bit yet but OVERALL they have) and want to make the most of their time together since H***'s condition could worsen and make Yuta go back to Japan (at around this time, they've probably been together for a few months)
> 
> 6) TaeMark were looking at chapels in Vancouver for their wedding on Mark's phone in case you wanted to know
> 
> 7) Bomin ended up getting mad after they went ahead with their operation and skipped their study sessions to go on dates with Donghyun as revenge for two months (that's what I imagined anyway but decided not to add it in here since the story would be super long if I did)
> 
> 8) Kiss scene was meant to be longer but I decided to cut it since this whole story was meant to revolve around their jealousy and I didn't want to ruin that whole idea by having a super intense kiss scene
> 
> 9) After Renjun rejected Bomin, they went to their group study session and I imagine that Bomin cried when he got home and called one his hyungs from Golden Child (feel free to decide who) and just kinda cried and it took forever to get over his crush on Injun
> 
> 10) It took Mr Kim (aka Kim Kibum -> or you can imagine someone else, that's just who I imagined) like five months to mark all of the partner art projects because he procrastinated but it was good because it gave Bomin time to get over Renjun (even though he does have a super lowkey crush on him, Donghyun helps)
> 
> 11) The whole purpose of the last scene was because I didn't want anyone hating Bomin and I wanted to give him his own happy ending
> 
> 12) The artwork that Renjun and Bomin had created of their little group as animals was inspired by this post ( https://aminoapps.com/c/nctamino/page/blog/nct-dream-as-animals/G5Ev_LxDHnu0Lva6DJWarWBLmpBrozgEzVG ) [ -> special thanks to Giaruu for letting me know that this wasn't up earlier and to blancalill for creating the post in the first place ]
> 
> AND THAT'S IT! 
> 
> I really really hope you liked it and I'll be glad to see you all next time~! ^_^


End file.
